pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
TV Tropes/Forever Sweet! Pretty Cure!
Series tropes Character tropes Sucré Amachi/Cure Mille-Feuille * [[Gratuitous French]] * [[Rapunzel Hair]]: In Cure form. * [[Tomboy and Girly Girl]]: Girly girl to Anzu's tomboy. * [[Town Girls]]: The femme to Anzu's butch and Nana's neither. Nana Ariyoshi/Cure Baklava * [[Meganekko]] * [[Nom de Mom]] * [[Town Girls]]: The neither to Anzu's butch and Sucré's femme. * [[You Wouldn't Like Me When I'm Angry]] Riku Anzai/Cure Molasses * [[Man in a Kilt]]: Part of his formalwear. * [[Missing Mom]]: Kanzo is a professional basketball player who isn't around much for her children and as such is MIA most of the time. * [[Nom de Mom]] * [[Red Ones Go Faster]] * [[Sweet on Polly Oliver]]: With Anzu, who reminds him of his mother. * [[When You Coming Home, Dad?]]: His mother isn't around much due to her commitments to the Seattle Sparks. Hibana Summers/Cure Shock * [[Ballet]] * [[Custom Uniform]]: Owing to personal preference, she wears a blue tutu for cheerleading instead of the pink tutu worn by most of the other cheerleaders. * [[Pom Pom Girl]] * [[True Blue Femininity]] Anzu Hanada/Cure Creme * [[Boyish Short Hair]] * [[Cool Crown]]: She wears a tiara as Cure Creme. * [[Detached Sleeves]]: As Cure Creme. * [[Masculine Girl, Feminine Boy]]: Masculine girl to Ichigo's feminine boy. * [[Significant Double Casting]]: She and Kanzo are voiced by the same person in Japanese, English, and French, and Kanzo's son has a crush on her specifically because he sees his mother in her. * [[Sweet Polly Oliver]] * [[Tights Under Shorts]]: Both with her regular outfit and as Cure Creme. * [[Tomboy and Girly Girl]]: Tomboy to Sucré's girly girl. * [[Tomboy with a Girly Streak]]: She shares her father's love of Splatoon, and in online SSBU, MTA, and MK8DX tournaments her preferred character is Princess Peach. Also, her Halloween costume is Saria, easily the most feminine of the major female characters in ''The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time''. * [[Town Girls]]: The butch to Nana's neither and Sucré's femme. * [[Wholesome Crossdresser]] Ichigo Hanada/Cure Syrup * [[Custom Uniform]]: Instead of the pink tutu worn by most of the other cheerleaders, he wears a gold tutu with a flower motif, which he also wears for practice for some reason. * [[Dude Looks Like a Lady]] * [[Fan of the Past]]: Downplayed. His preferred coding computer is a Silicon Graphics Indy, which was conceived when his father was just a glimmer in his mother's eye. * [[Flower in Her Hair]]: He wears an English daisy in his hair as part of his cheerleading outfit. * [[Hair of Gold, Heart of Gold]] * [[Masculine Girl, Feminine Boy]]: Feminine boy to Anzu's masculine girl. * [[Pom Pom Girl]] * [[Prim and Proper Bun]] * [[Proper Tights with a Skirt]] * [[Straight to the Pointe]]: For some reason, his cheerleading uniform incorporates matching pointe shoes. * [[Wholesome Crossdresser]] Mora Basso/Cure Zeppole * [[Gratuitous Italian]] * [[Nom de Mom]] Fairy Light Molas Rasph Whip Honey Cinnamon=